The Woman of My Dreams
by xtremediva13
Summary: The woman of Hunter's dream shows up in his life, but this woman isn't a stranger.She just so happens to be the HBK's sister and she hasn't forgotten what Hunter did to HBK at Summerslam.Will Hunter be able to win her heart? Will she forgive Hunter? HHHOC
1. Chapter 1

Shawn Michaels was in his locker room. He was about to go out for his match against Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship. He was on the phone with his sister Nicole. "Shawn don't worry I know you're gonna go out there tonight and put on a show that no ones ever seen before." Nicole tried to assure her brother. He was so nervous that something in this match was gonna go wrong. "But Nikki what if something bad happens?" Nikki sighed. "Why are you so stubborn huh? Didn't I say don't worry about it! You need to stay focus on Triple H and the World Heavyweight Championship! If you worry about Evolution you probably already lost the match. So every things gonna be ok. I believe in you Shawn." Shawn smiled. If there was someone who could make Shawn stay focus it was his sister. For someone who was young, she sure was wise.

"Thanks Nikki I knew you were the right person to call. I'll see you later ok."

"Ok Shawn. Good luck. I love you."

"Love you too bye."

"Bye." Nikki replied on the other end before hanging up.

Shawn hung up the phone. He was now pumped and ready to win his title back from Triple H the man who almost ended his career at one time. Only if Nicole felt the same way Shawn did right now. She was more worried than Shawn was in this match. She remembered better than anyone what happened to Shawn. She was there at ringside when that tragic thing happened to Shawn. Nicole was scared to death because Shawn wanted her there. He bought her front row seat tickets. She sighed as she picked up the ticket. _'God please don't let something bad happen tonight.' _Nicole grabbed her jean jacket and purse and left her house.

* * *

Nikki arrived at the arena. A security guard let her backstage and she headed to Shawn's locker room. She turned the corner and bumped into someone. "I'm so so-," Nicole looked up to see who she bumped into and she paused. It was none other than Triple H. "Nikki is that you?" Hunter asked. "Right now I wished it wasn't."Nicole said in a whisper tone, but Hunter still was able to hear it. He extended his hand out and she accepted. "Thank you and goodbye." Nicole tried to walk away, but Hunter grabbed her arm. "So how have you been. I mean its been a year since I saw you." Nicole sighed and turned around. "Fine everythings been going well for me. Actually I've been going to wrestling school and I'm almost finished with my training. Hopefully I'll be here and the next women's champion." Hunter smirked. "Then you could be my eye candy." Hunter said eyeing Nicole up and down. Nicole scoffed. "I see you haven't change you still scoff the same." Nicole gave him a deadly glare. "Yea and you're still an arrogant asshole that thinks the world revolves around him! I'm outta here." Nicole pushed her way passed Hunter. "Argh! He just knows how to push my buttons." She shouted as she walked down the hall. 

Hunter smirked from down the hall. He just loved messing with Nicole. Well actually Hunter loved everything about Nicole. He just never had the nerve to tell her. Eveytime he got close to telling her, he ended up saying a stupid comment and pissing her off. And boy did she have a temper.

* * *

Nicole was so pissed off at Hunter. He always seemed to get to her. He always has to say something so stupid. For once in his pathetic life can he actually be serious. _Urgh! Why am I even thinking about him. Its not like I have feelings for him. Had. I mean its not like I had feelings for him. He is the biggest egotistic jerk on the whole world. He only thinks of himself. And I can't be with a guy like that. _Nicole thought to herself. 

All of a sudden she stopped. _Wait a minute did I just say I can't be with a guy like that. Wouldn't that mean that I would have to have feelings for him to think that. _"That's crazy me have feelings for Hunter."Nicole said aloud. "I really must be crazy."Nicole said again and continued walking until she found Shawn's locker room.

Nicole knocked on Shawn's door and waited for a reply. When she heard him say come in; she went inside. Shawn was in there warming up for his match. "Hey how's the next World Heavyweight Champion feel?" Shawn looked up and smiled. "He's feeling great. I'm so pumped now. I was feeling totally bumbed out until I finally talked to you on the phone. Let me tell ya you are very persuasive. I swear you'd be able to get what you want." Nicole giggled. "So you need any help warming up?" Nicole asked. "No I'm good." Shawn replied.

* * *

Finally it was time for the main event. Nicole had a security guard escort her to her seat. This was the moment Nicole had been dreading. Triple H's music came on. "The following match is schdule for one fall. Introducing first, he is your current World Heavyweight Champion Triple H." Triple H walked down the ramp. Nicole was surprised that he was walking down the ramp alone. He walked around the ring and stood in front of the baracade where Nicole was sitting and stared at her. She stood up and stared back. 

**King: "Wait a minute what's Triple H starring at?" The camera went closer where Triple H was. Then it angled itself to what Hunter was looking at. It showed Nicole's face and the crowd cheered because they reconized her.**

**J.R.: "Woah King do you know who that is? That's Nicole Michaels. That's Shawn Michaels sister."**

**King: "Yea she would be here tonight to see her brother win. She sure has changed since the last time we saw her. She's a blonde. And she couldn't have looked any better.**

**Shawn michaels music played. He ran down the ramp and around the ring and spear Triple H to the ground. Then he threw him in the ring. Shawn took off his leather duster and shirt. He checked on Nicole and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.**

**"Come on Shawn you can do it!" Nikki shouted.**

**Shawn slide in the ring and jumped on Triple H and started to nail him with rights and lefts the referee started to count.**

**"1...2...3...4 Hey break it up." The ref. pulled Shawn off Triple H. Nikki stood on her feet and cheered.**

**Hunter got back on his feet. Shawn kicked him in his midsection and irish whipped him to the ropes and gave him a flying clothesline.**

**"A flying clothesline from the Heart Break Kid Shawn Micheals." J.r. said**

**Shawn pickedTriple Hup and irish whipped him again, only for Triple H to reverse it and give Shawn a spinebuster. **

**"A spinebuster out of nowhere from Triple H. Now we know that has got to hurt Shawn's back. We all know Shawn has a history of back problems. Oh and a scoop slam by Triple H." King said.**

**Triple H started working on the lower back of Shawn. He gave him a vertical suplex. Shawn winced in pain. **

**"Come on Shawn." Nikki shouted.**

**Triple H picked Shawn up and threw him outside the ring in front of Nikki. He irished whipped him into the steel steps. Nikki stood up. Triple H picked him up and threw him back in the ring. Nikki slammed her hands down on the baracade trying to urge Shawn to get up. Triple H continued forearm clothesline. Both men were on the ground. The ref. began to count.**

**"Very impressive match so far." J.r said.**

**The ref. was at 7 and all of a sudden Shawn jumped up to his feet. Nikki started to cheer with the rest of the fans.**

**Hunter got up and recieved a clothesline. Then another one and then Shawn gave him the scoop slam. He began to climb the nearest turnbuckle. He jumped and landed the flying elbow. Shawn got up and started to hype the crowd. Then he started to tune the band up.**

**"We all know what this means. Shawn Michaels in his hometown tuning up the band." King said.**

**Hunter got up and turned around. Shawn was ready to give him the Sweet Chin Music, but he ducked andShawn hit the ref. instead. Shawn was in shock, but he wasn't the only one. Nikki was too because she knew what this meant. It meant anything could happen and nobody would be able to stop it. Hunter gave Shawn a low blow. Nikki hopped over the baracade.**

**"Shawn inadverdently hit the ref. and recieved a low blow from The Game Triple H." J.r. said.**

**"Wait a minute Nikki just hopped over the baracade. What on earth does she think she's doing?" King said**

**Nikki slide into the ring and gave Triple H a low blow. **

**"How do you like that Hunter." Nikki smirked as Hunter got on his knees.**

**Her little victory didn't last long because she was grabbed from behind by none other than Batista. He turned her around and she instantly slapped him, not knowing who it was. When she took good look and realised it was Batista she instantly fell on her bottom and started to crawl back and begged for him not to hurt her. Batista grabbed her by her blonde hair. Nikki squealed. Before Batista could hurt her. Shawn gave him the Sweet Chin Music and knocked Batista out the ring.**

**"You okay?" Shawn asked. Nikki held her head and nodded. Hunter attacked Shawn from behind and Nikki rolled under the bottom rope to get out. Hunter reached over the top and grabbed Nikki by her hair. She squealed and struggled to get away.**

**"Get your hands off her dammit. She's a woman!" J.r. shouted.**

**Hunter pulled her on the apron and then flipped her inside the ring. Nikki put her hand on her back and started to crawl to the other side of the ring. Hunter smirked and followed her. "Oh what's the matter Nikki?" He patted her head like she was a dog. "Awww come on Nikki. Not so confident now huh." Hunter couldn't take seeing Nikki in pain. He wanted to just hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But he didn't want to show any sign of weakness. He pulled her to her feet and told her to get out of the ring. He didn't have to tell her twice. She slowly walked over to the ropes. She kept her eyes on Hunter and Hunter kept his eyes on her. She ducked under the middle rope and hopped off the apron. **

**As soon as Hunter turned around he recieved the Sweet Chin Music. Shawn fell down just like Hunter. He landed on his back. He reached his right hand over and placed it on Hunter's chest. Hunter was knocked out cold. The ref was still knocked out. Eric Bischoff ran down the ramp and tried to revive the ref. When that didn't work he took off his jacket and made the three count. He rolled out of the ring and rushed over to Lilian. Nikki slide in the ring and told Shawn that he won the match. "Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match Shawn Michaels and still the World Heavyweight Champion Triple H." Nikki's eyes widen and so did Shawn's. "What!" she shouted. Eric grabbed a mic. and slide in the ring.**

**"Shawn listen I know you are suppose to be the winner of this match." Nikki nodded her head as he continued. "But your shoulders were down for the pin too. And Shawn you know the rules in a championship match. If both opponents shoulders are down for the three count the champion retains his title(**the rule is something like that**.) I'm sorry. So therefore Triple H is still the-" He never got the chance to finish because Nikki gave him the Sweet Chin Music and knocked him out. She picked up the mic.**

**"You know what so fuck your rules. Shawn is the champion no matter what those rules say." She rolled out the ring and grabbed the title and slide back in the ring and say that Hunter was getting on his feet.**

**"You know what Shawn I think we should give Hunter a little congratulation present from us to him." Shawn had a confused look on his face and then it dawned on him what she meant. She handed him the mic. "Oh you mean this." He put the mic down and gave Hunter The Sweet Chin music again. Hunter was knocked out. Nikki put the title on his chest. She picked up the mic. "Enjoy that title because Shawn's going to get that title rather you like it or not." She dropped the mic. as Shawn's music began to play. They flipped over the top rope and walked up the ramp and just looked at Eric and Hunter knocked out in the middle of the ring. **

**"Wow Triple H is still the champion." J.R.**

**"I'm impressed J.R. did you see Nikki give that super kick to our general manager. I mean look at him he's not moving at all.**

**"Yea that little blonde Texan sure has a temper." J.R. replied.**

**Shawn gave Nikki a huge hug at the top of the ramp. She raised his arm as RAW went off air.**

* * *

Nikki was in Shawn's locker room. "Man Nik I still can't believe you did that. But I'm glad you did." Nikki shrugged her shoulders. "It was nothing. Besides he screwed you over and it just so happen that little ol' me had your back." She said with her texan accent. Shawn just laughed. "Well Shawn I'm going to head on home so I'll see ya tomorrow before ya leave." Nikki said heading for the door. "Yea you bet." Shawn gave her a hug. "Thanks for having my back Nikki. I'm sure you're going to make fine diva." Nikki raised her eyebrows. "A fine diva. Shawn I'm going to be the best diva. You're looking at the next and the longest Women's Champion." Shawn laughed. "Gettong a little ahead of yourself Nikki." She scoffed. "Hey its alright to be a little cocky. They say that's the best part of my personality. Well next to sarcasm." Shawn nodded. "Well I like your sarcasm side better than the cocky side." Nikki just shook her head. "That's what they all say. Well I'm gonna go already." She laughed. "Alright see ya tommorrow. Love You."

"Love you too." She replied and walked out the locker room.

Nikki walked into the parking lot until she bumped into her least favorite person Triple H. "What are you stalking me now?" He just smirked.

"What do you want now?" she asked

"Well NikkiI never really got the chance to really thank you for that wonderful present." Nikki rolled her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me." He just crossed his arms. "Oh no I'm serious. That was lovely. You see that's where the problem starts." she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head a little. "And what problem would that be Hunter?" she asked. "I didn't get you anything. And with that lovely present you gave me its going to be real hard to find you a present. But I think this should do the trick." Nikki had a confused look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about?" Hunter smirked. "Well I talked to Vince and he wants to offer you a 3 month contract. You sign tomorrow." She scoffed. "Please this is just some trick." He just laughed.

"I assure you that this is no trick. As soon as you sign the dotted line you are RAW's newest diva. And you will have your first match against the women's champion in a non-title match. Goodluck because you're going to need it."

"You know I'm beginning to think that you like to piss me off." She said getting in Hunter's face. (well actually she's 5'10)

Hunter leaned in and whispered. "Not like. I love to piss you off. You're just so beautiful when you're annoyed. That's the only reason why I piss you off." He said in a soft tone. "Hope you enjoy that present." He started to walk away. "Oh before I forget Vince wants you to seat next to him on the plan to discuss the contract."

"Why are you doing this?" Nikki asked. "Is this just another way to piss me off? If so, it's working. So why can't you for once in your pathetic life just do me and everyone else a favor and leave me the hell alone. And I didn't ask you do get me this job." Nikki turned and walked away. She stopped and sighed. She backed up and turned around in front of Hunter. "But in my opinion, I think," she looked at the ground and into Hunter's eyes. "I think it was really sweet and thank you." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Tell anyone about this and you're dead. See ya tomorrow." She walked off. Hunter put his hand on his cheek where Nikki kissed him. He just smiled and walked away.

* * *

**Hey people hopefully you willlike this story. Please review and tell me what ya think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Nikki that is so great. I'm so happy that we're going to be traveling together from now on." Shawn said. "Yea its great. Just think in one hour it will become official." Nikki said. "I'll check with you later ok." Shawn said. Nikki was in her own thoughts. She didn't hear a word Shawn said. "Nikki." she snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh," she said. "I said I'll check with you later ok." She cleared her throat. "Yea I'll see you later."

"Are you ok? You seem a little different." Shawn asked. "No don't worry bout me. I'm fine. You go ahead I'll see you later." Shawn was a little hesitant to leave. "I'm fine. I promise. I'm just a little nervous about signing the contract that's all." She lied. That was the furthest thing from her mind. But she wanted to assure her brother that there was nothing wrong. Shawn nodded his head and walked away.

Nikki sat down in the airport chairs. '_What's wrong with you Nikki? You just lied to your brother. You aren't nervous about that contract signing. That's not what's on your mind. You're thinking about Hunter.'_

"I know. I know. But I can't get him out of my head. He's just so confusing. He's sending me mixed signals all over again. Just when I think I have him figured out."

"You have who figured out?" Nikki looked up and saw the guy who she was thinking about right in front of her. "What are you stalking me now!" She shouted.

"You wish. It just so happens I was passing through and I heard a beautiful woman talking so I thought I come over here and say hi."

* * *

Dave Batista and Ric Flair where watching Hunter and Nikki talk. 

"You know what I think there's something going on between those two. I mean yesterday I got my head chewed off from Hunter because I touched that woman. What do you think Ric?"

"I've known Hunter for a long time and I usually know what he's thinking, but honestly I really don't know what to think of this situation." Ric replied

* * *

"You know I was sitting here saying to myself that my day couldn't possibly get any worse." Nikki stood up. "Oh really." Hunter replied. "Yea I was." Hunter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms around his chest. "Yea and here you come and just messed up the rest of my day." Nikki said and walked away. Hunter just watched her leave. 

"So Hunter you ready to board the plane." Ric said patting his shoulder. Hunter looked at his best friend and nodded.

* * *

Nikki was nervous she had just signed the contract and she was officially a WWE Diva. She wasn't sure if Vince liked her too much but she was definently sure that Eric Bischoff didn't like her. He had a fit when Vince wanted to sign her. She was walking down the aisle to get to her brother's seat. 

"Hey baby where's your hurry? You're walking past your destination," a cocky Randy Orton said.

Nikki just scoffed. "I'm sorry who the hell are you?"

Randy's eyes widened. "You're joking right. Everyone knows who the Legend Killer is. I'm Randy Orton the youngest member of Evolution."

"Oh now I know who you are. You're the man who likes to destroy the legends who made this business like your father right?"

Randy was silent.

"Look here Randy was it? Let me clue you in the type of woman I am. I don't give a damn about how your a Legend Killer or about your arrogance. I love this business I've been involved in it. I was here way before people like you who is disrespectful to the business and kisses the ass of someone like Triple H. I love the legends they are my family. So I don't get involved with the likes of people like Evolution who think their all that when they really aren't. Oh and one more thing my destination isn't here. Cause last time I checked my brother looks sexy and your far from it. It was really nice meeting you Randy." Randy's mouth dropped as Nikki walked away.

* * *

Hunter who wasn't far from Randy's seat had heard the whole conversation and he was amused at how well she could handle herself from Orton. He was a little pissed that Orton tried to hit on her. But he was put in his place. Hunter was getting tired of his arrogance. Thinking he was god's gift to women. And try to score with a woman like Nicole. She's not the type of woman that Randy goes after. She's not looking for one night of fooling around. She's looking for a commitment. She wants to get married and have children. 

_'Yea you would know Hunter since you were suppose to be getting married to her. But you turned your back on her and married the bosses daughter. And everyone knows why you aren't still married to that spoiled brat.' She lied and said she was pregnant. She played with your emotions. The only thing you ever regret in your life was the day you let Nikki go.'_

Hunter sighed because he knew what he did to Nikki was unforgivable. He didn't blame her if she did it to him he wouldn't forgive her either.

"Hey Orton." Hunter said.

Randy turned around to look at the leader of Evolution.

"Take it from experience she's not your type of woman." Randy looked down for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yea your probably right about that." Randy said.

"Yea you bet your ass I'm right. She's too good for you. She's way out of your league." Hunter chuckled and closed his eyes. "You thought you had a chance with her. Now that's funny. Thanks for the joke. I feel so much better." Hunter said.

Randy just glared at Hunter, but didn't say anything. He just turned around in his seat.

* * *

"Hey sexy boy." Nikki said as she sat in her seat.

"Did u sign the contract?" Shawn asked.

"Of course I did. Its like old times again huh?

"No this time its better." Nikki just laughed.

Shawn put his head phones on and started to listen to music. Nikki just looked out the window and continued to think about Hunter.

_'Yea this time it should be better. The old days was Shawn, Hunter, and me. Now its just me and my amazing brother.'_

_

* * *

_

**Hey ya'll well that's chapter 2 I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took long for me to update .**


End file.
